Prior art electronic messaging platforms provide virtual interaction spaces where users may both post content and view content from others over an extended period of time. Individuals that subscribe to various electronic messaging systems use often use such messaging systems for personal and work-related matters.
When a user on a typical prior art platform creates and posts electronic messages as a representative of an organization (e.g. an employee of a company) to a community in the platform, often policy rules and regulations are applicable that need to be followed in managing the postings. For example, the organization may have a policy that restricts participation of the individual in a specific forum on that platform.
Additionally, there may be regulatory obligations applicable to the organization to properly manage and store such postings. For example, in the financial services industry, several jurisdictions have imposed rules and regulations governing management and storage of electronic communications. For example, in the United States, its Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) Rules 17a-3 and 17a-4 require preservation and retention of all business-related electronic correspondence. In the European Union (EU), the General Data Protection Regulation (GDPR) imposes standards governing privacy rights of EU citizens over personal data held and processed by companies providing electronic services. In the health services industry, in the United States, the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) and the Health Information Technology Act (HITA) impose restrictions on use and disclosure of protected health information and mandate privacy and security obligations on electronic health information.
Current messaging systems do not effectively handle such restrictions, especially in view of public and private electronic postings created by individuals. There is a need to address deficiencies in the prior art.